


Subtly

by velvetcat09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're receiving chocolates from someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtly

“Donovan!” Sally looked up from her documents.  
   
“Who puts a box of chocolate on my desk?” Lestrade raised the red box in his hand, Sally just shrugged.  
  
“Dunno’, I got one myself. No name on it, seems alright to me. Even Anderson got one.” She pointed to the man sitting across him.  
  
“Mine seems to be poisonous.”  
  
\--  
  
Molly smiled, cheeks redden slightly. Her heart fluttered as she gazed fondly over the red box, adorned with a white ribbon. Her smile grew wider as she read the note on top of it.  
  
 _“Happy Valentine’s day, Molly Hooper.”_  
  
\--  
“Sir, there’s a package for you.”  
  
“Just put it there.” The servant left a red box on Mycroft’s desk before retreating back to his duty. Closing his laptop, Mycroft glanced over the box; eyes staring suspiciously. He opened the lid, eyes widen when he found out what’s inside. He took one of the chocolate brownie, eyes soften. It’s been a long while since the last time he bought one of these. That’s one of his problem sorted out.   
  
\--  
  
“John, was it you who gave this chocolate?”   
  
“What? No, no, I didn’t—give you any chocolate…”  
  
“I thought it was you, never mind dear. Would you like a cuppa tea?”  
  
“Oh, yes please. And some biscuit if you could.”  
  
“I’m not your housekeeper, John.” John returned his attention to his newspaper as Mrs. Hudson left the room.   
  
\--  
  
John opened his room’s door, yawning while scratching the back of his head. He sat on his bed, eyes barely opening. Just then he noticed a box on his bed. Red, with a simple ribbon wrapping it. John frowned as he opened the box carefully. He opened the lid, his frown went deeper when he realised there’s chocolate in it.   
  
John closed the box, putting it on the side-table. He went to sleep with the smell of cacao lingering in his mind. He didn’t notice the small initial on the box until the next morning.


End file.
